


Of Hallmark Movies and Hospital Rooms

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hallmark Movie, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Prompt:Hallmark movies and content.ie. Alex has an accident on set and is stuck in the hospital for a couple days.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Of Hallmark Movies and Hospital Rooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinkerbellxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbellxoxo/gifts).



She didn’t know how many times she’d seen this particular movie now. It had been playing on a loop on the hallmark channel for the last 48 hours and for the last 48 hours it was the only channel that would play on the stupid hospital TV without cutting in and out. Her only respite had been the occasional visitor. First, it was Steven.

“Alex! I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t think that stunt was dangerous.” She could tell he was genuinely sorry as he sat on the bed carefully to avoid her cast and elevated leg. Alex worked hard to assure him she didn’t blame him. Reassured him that up until the incident she was having the time of her life. He’d left and Alex had reached for the remote, found the hallmark channel, and settled in for what promised to be a wonderful hour and a half of snowy mountains and ridiculously cheesy love stories. She’d fallen asleep just as the movie was ending and when she awoke the next morning it was to the sounds of Arthur and Karen bickering about god knows what. 

“You know,” Alex began with her eyes still shut. “Some people think that hospitals are places where people might try and sleep.” Karen giggled and Alex’s eyes shot open as she felt the girl’s weight land next to her. Arthur smiled sheepishly from across the room. “Oh come on dad. You aren’t going to let mummy get all the attention now are you?” Arthur came over and settled in on Alex’s other side. Sandwiched between them, she managed to fall asleep again as Karen and Arthur offered running commentary on a hallmark movie that Alex vaguely remembered. She awoke as the nurse came in with a lunch tray and found the television still playing the same movie.

She was confused about how long she’d been asleep and made sure to ask the nurse who informed her that her friends had left about 3 hours ago, that she had in fact been asleep for quite some time, and yes that same movie was playing on a loop. 

She had more visitors come and go: her parents whom she admonished for driving all the way from Surrey, her sister who’d come with them, the gals from hair and makeup who joshed about having endless time since they didn’t have to deal with Alex’s righteous curls, even some of the crew came to check in on her, all the while that hallmark movie played on a loop in the background. She really should have just turned it off, but she’d lost the remote and felt silly paging the nurses simply to retrieve it. She was just about to give in and press the page button when in walks Matt with his soft cheeky smile. 

“So what are we watching today?” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and easily slid in next to her, one arm behind her back and the other caressing her hand. 

So, as she sat in the damn hospital bed, she watched the stupid hallmark movie yet again, and she contentedly snuggled into Matt. 


End file.
